Petite entrevue
by MeilingMaxwell
Summary: entrevue fin nul avec un pervers après son acte d'amour ( duo:_je suis pas un pervers ok moi je resumerais en disan entrevue avec un type qui va fraper celle qui ecrit le résumé ouai sa c'est pas mal) bien sur bien sur! Reviews siviou plait! meme si c


Petite entrevue !  
  
Lalalalala..Ah salut ! Je vous avais pas vu ! Vous vous demandez ce qui me rend si joyeux ? Non ! Ben c'est sympa ! Mais je vais vous le dire quand même ! Quoi ? On s'en fou ?! Vive les amis ! En faite il m'est arrivé quelque chose de génial.Quelque chose d'inattendu.Regardez à coté de moi ! Hi hi hi...  
  
En effet à coté de lui se trouve la chose par laquelle il est le plus obsédé c'est à dire Heero Hui. Quand je dis obsédé c'est pas un mot à la légère, il l'est vraiment.Attendez.Car pour allez dans une salle de bain où vous savez qu'il y a une certaine personne qui est toute nue et que vous dites que vous le saviez pas.ou bien qu'on a prit la dite-personne en photo et qu'on l'embrasse tous les soirs.Ou plutôt tout le jour.Faut quand même pas être bien net !  
  
Quoi tu dis que je suis pas net !!! C'est pas ma faute s'il est trop canon ce mec ! En plus c'est pas moi qui a prit la photo.Et je vous le jure je savais pas qu'il était dans la salle de bain, car c'est pas parce qu'on entend l'eau coulée et qu'on une personne aller dans la salle de bain qu'il va se laver et qu'il va être tout nu.J'en savais rien.  
  
Ouai ouai c'est ça si tu le dis.donc je disais qu'il y avait Heero à ses cotés. Dormant, tout paisible et surtout tout NU !!! Ah oui il est bien tout nu ! Duo bah les pattes, pose tes mains ailleurs ! Pervers m'étonne pas que tu sois si excité !  
  
Eh Eh détrompe-toi ! Je l'ai pas mit tout nu c'est pas moi.J'y pus rien s'il est rentré dans ma chambre et qui s'est passé ce qui s'est passé !  
  
Ah oui et y s'est passé quoi ?  
  
Sa te regarde pas ni vous d'ailleurs ! Nan mais eh là ! On peut plus avoir une vie privée de nos jours ! C'est dingue sa ! Sa vous regarde pas si on a conclut ! Oh merde.  
  
Depuis le temps que t'attendait ça ! J'aurais pas imaginer que sa ce passe comme sa moi ! Je pensais plutôt qu'un jour t'allais lui sauter dessus et le violer.Ouai c'est ça je croyais que t'allais le violer !.  
  
Merci ! Je suis pas non plus un malade pervers car c'est pas parce que un jour on m'a surprit lui mettant la main aux fesses que je vais le violer !  
  
Ah oui ce fameux jour.T'avais sortit quoi comme excuse au faite ?.Ah oui je me rappel t'avais dit que Wuffey t'avais poussé ! Ah la vieille excuse !  
  
Mais s'était vrai ! Wuffy m'avait poussé ! Je suis pas un pervers ni un désaxé sexuel ni quoi que se soit d'autre ! Heero est venu de son plein gré me rejoindre et si vous etes jaloux ben aller voir ailleurs !  
  
Alors il est venu te rejoindre de lui-meme ! S'était quelque chose d'inespéré ! T'es content hein t'es content ! Euh soit moins content quand même parce que là tu vas salir les draps.c'est vrai qu'il est quand même pas mal Heero dans la tenue d'Adam, avec ses petites fesses toutes musclées et.  
  
C'est bon stop là ! [Relevant le drap pour couvrir Heero] Il est à moi et en plus il aime pas les filles ! Il m'aime moi !  
  
Ca n'empêche pas que je peux le mater car il vaut vraiment le coup !  
  
Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh perverse va ! En faite c'est toi l'obsédé de nous deux ! Nan mais eh là !  
  
C'est bon du calme ! Alors il t'a dit qu'il t'aime ?  
  
Pas vraiment mais  
  
Ca veux dire que j'ai encore une chance tout n'est pas perdu ! Heero j'arrive, vire Duo et fait moi une place !  
  
Nan Heero est à moi ! Ces petites fesses sont à moi ! Son corps est à moi okay ! Mais pousse-toi ! Essaye de rentré dans le lit et je te fou ma main dans ta face ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre ! Déjà la Relele me pompe l'air alors tu vas pas la rejoindre, elle et son club de pauvres filles gonflantes et roses bonbons !  
  
Nan t'inquiète je suis pas suicidaire non plus ! Ah j'aurais quand même bien voulut parler à Heero mais il pionce !  
  
Qu'es-ce tu crois je l'ai bien épuisé !  
  
Stop ! C'est bon ! Meme si certains veulent les détails moi j'y tiens pas ! Donc tu t'abstiendras de nous les dires !  
  
J'allais rien dire ! Je vais pas vous faire ce plaisir !  
  
Hn  
  
Voilà avec tes conneries t'as réveillé Heero ! T'es maligne !  
  
Bonjour Heero, bien dormis !  
  
Hn [blush cad rouge pivoine !] Quoi ? Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle fout là elle ?! Nan autre question ! Depuis combien de temps elle est là ?  
  
T'inquiète tomate j'ai rien vu enfin si. T'as quand même des sacrés petites fesses !  
  
Ehhhhhhhh Je t'ai dis de pas regarder ! Allez maintenant partez ! On se croirait dans un zoo ! Nous on est les animaux et vous les visiteurs ! C'est dingue ! Allez ouste !  
  
Bien bien on vous laisse.Pas besoin d'être agressif ! Aller amusez-vous bien !  
  
DEHORS [en c?ur] !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
D'accord ! [Je claque la porte, deux seconde je regarde un chtit coup, oh c'est mignon ils se font des bisous. Ah non ça s'était pas un bisou.]  
  
EHHHHHHHHH DEHORS ON A DIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je pars.Les ingrats. Bon je vais les laisser car la si je sors pas ils vont me tuer.Bisous à tous et aux petites fesses de Heerro eh eh 


End file.
